La Gloria de Cybertron
by skynight1215
Summary: Mucho antes de que llegaran a la tierra tenían una vida comun y corriente donde un bibliotecario no esperaba lo que le vendria en un futuro no sabía lo importante que sería su existencia ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA ANTES DE OPTIMUS QUE FUERA NOMBRADO UN PRIME ES CREADO POR MI HERMANO Y YO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


**La gloria de Cybertron**

 **Por Foxy y Skynight**

 **Ambos: Hola chicos**

 **Foxy: Como les prometí amantes de los transformers aquí la historia sobre los orígenes de Cybertron**

 **Skynight: Si yo lo quería hacer sorpresa pero ya que te adelantaste**

 **Foxy: Dale gracias al queso *Se ríe***

 **Skynight: Jodido queso envenenado! *Grito como loca***

 **Foxy: Cálmate di gracias que no dije el titulo**

 **Skynight: Tienes razón pero era una sorpresa**

 **Foxy: Ni modo hermana**

 **Skynight: Bueno como sea los transformers son humanizados ya que no sabemos cómo aumentan su número o si tuvieron niñez**

 **Foxy: Yo tengo claro que los construyen pero me insistió que fueran medio humanos para que hubiera romance**

 **Skynight: Bueno empecemos con la historia!**

 **Capítulo 1**

Un lugar muy lejano de la tierra se encuentra Cybertron un planeta robótico habitado por robots 5 veces más grandes que los humanos y pueden transformarse en vehículos o aviones para moverse más rápido ideal cuando exploran un entorno desconocido, pero aun así no les gustaba salir de su planeta ya que parecía ser el único habitado en la galaxia, un día donde todo mostraba que iba a ser un día excelente para estar con sus amigos o familiares, pero cierta persona prefería seguir estudiando que salir a disfrutar el día, este robot era de color rojo con azul, era nada menos que Orión pax, descendía de los grandes jefes de Cybertron pero quería convertirse en un gran archivero ya que el amaba aprender sobre la historia y geografía.

Una mujer parecida a él entro a su cuarto.

-Pax saldremos un rato tu padre y yo, no tienes problemas de quedarte solo- Decía la madre dulcemente

-No ma puedo quedarme solo no te preocupes- Dijo Orión sin dejar la vista a su libro

-Pax sabes que debes salir con tus amigos debes en cuando verdad?- Dijo la madre

-Si ya lo sé pero están ocupados- Dijo Orión sin dejar la vista a su libro

-Claro pero porque no vas al parque con tu libro y tomas aire- Dijo la madre quitándole el libro de la mano

-Está bien- Dijo Orión con un gran suspiro

-Muchas gracias, quieres que te dejemos en el parque- Dijo la madre dando su libro

-No yo voy solo, ustedes vallan y diviértanse- Dijo Orión saliendo de su habitación

Salieron de la casa, el padre estaba en el auto

-Ok nos vemos en 4 horas ok?- Dijo la madre subiéndose al auto

-Claro nos vemos- Dijo Orión

Los padres se fueron a donde iban a ir Orión vio como el auto desaparecía entonces se iba a su cuarto pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado

-Claro al parque- Pensaba Orión

Se fue al parque un sitio donde no había nadie se sentó a lado de un árbol y se dispuso a leer el libro hasta que un robot adulto rojo con blanco con apariencia medica

-Hola Orión pensé que estarías en casa- Decía el muchacho riendo

-Hola Rachet, yo también lo pensé pero mi mamá me convenció a venir al parque- Dijo Orión riendo

-Estás seguro que tu mamá te convenció o te cerró la puerta- Dijo Rachet riendo

-Bueno que te puedo decir, ella sabía que iba a subir a mi cuarto-Dijo Orión con una sonrisa

-Claro, ¿oye te enteraste que están reclutando soldados?- Dijo Rachet algo preocupado

-Enserio no tenía idea- Dijo Orión en un tono confuso

-Si al parecer encontraron vida en otro planeta pero no han regresado los exploradores que mandaron temen que sean hostiles- Dijo Rachet en un tono alarmante

-Yo creo que mi papá abra hecho la solicitud, probablemente se lo diga mi mamá hoy, pero lo bueno que tenemos el mejor medico por si hay heridos- Dijo Orión empujando a su amigo

-Oh claro como tú eres bibliotecario pues bien a gusto en los archivos de los transformers- Se reía Rachet

-No molestes Rachet yo no soy para líder- Dijo Orión

-De hecho si lo eres pero no quieres hacerlo porque temes decepcionar al pueblo- Dijo Rachet dándole palmas en la espalda

-No quiero hacer errores Rachet, no creo ser capaz de liderar algo más importante que lo que debería ser- Dijo Orión poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-Mira si o si tienes que ser el líder aunque no quieras, cuando tu padre se retire tendrás que ser tu el siguiente líder- Dijo Rachet

-Si lo sé pero si me niego será para mi hermano menor- Dijo Orión

\- ¿Quien Megatronus? El no tiene ni idea de cómo liderar- Dijo Rachet en tono burlón

-El es mejor que yo Rachet tienes que aceptarlo- Dijo Orión en un tono serio

-Por cierto no debería haber salido del colegio hace unos momentos- Dijo Rachet con curiosidad

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Me tengo que ir debo recoger a Megatronus- Dijo Optimus levantándose lo más rápido que pudo

-Claro nos vemos en 2 días- Dijo Rachet despidiéndose

-¡Si adiós!- Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a una escuela parecida a una secundaria pero choco con una robot femenina, que tenía unos papeles e iba muy apurada

Era de color café con rayas negras era bastante alta a comparación de otras robots femeninas

-Disculpe no lo vi estaba muy apurada y...- Dijo la robot acelerada recogiendo los papeles

-No discúlpame a mí, no veía por donde caminaba espera yo te conozco no vas en 2 de prepa de la escuela 92- Dijo Orión mirando fijamente a la robot femenina

-Si voy en esa escuela de hecho este es un trabajo de la escuela- Dijo la femme riendo mientras acomodaba los papeles

-Ah ya me acorde eres Sunny verdad?- Dijo Orión

-Si soy Sunny, tu vas en la escuela? no me acuerdo a verte visto antes- Dijo Sunny algo pensativa

-Si voy solo que yo voy discretamente ya que me conocen cuando me ven me, solo me sorprende que tu no- Dijo Orión

-No, no me suenas- Dijo Sunny algo despistada

-Soy Orión Pax- Dijo estrechando la mano de Sunny

-Oh ya el siguiente líder- Dijo Sunny un poco apenada

-Entonces no me habías visto nunca- Dijo Orión curioso

-No es que yo me centro en los estudios en vez de hacer amigos con mi hermano es más que suficiente- Dijo Sunny riendo

-Ya y supongo que no tendrías que soportar 2 hermanos menores- Dijo Orión olvidándose de la tarea que iba hacer

-Claro dos hermanos me vuelvo loca- Dijo Sunny riendo

-Quieres que te acompañe a entregar tu trabajo?- Dijo Orión

-Claro- Contesto amistosamente Sunny

-Ejem- Interrumpió un robot gris- Lamento interrumpir el momento romántico pero Orión y yo tenemos que ir a casa- Continuo jalando a Orión

-Am si olvide que tenía que ir por ti choque con ella y me quede hablando- Dijo Orión

-Lo note Orión y tú no eres realmente de muchas palabras- Dijo el robot

-Hola soy Sunny compañera de Orión- Dijo Sunny saludando

-Megatronus- Contesto el robot gris

-El es mi hermano menor bueno uno de ellos- Orión le contesto a Sunny

-Oh bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver Orión- Dijo Sunny

-Claro tal vez mañana en el parque- Le dijo Orión

-Claro mañana a las 12 pm nos vemos a esa hora adiós, también puedes ir si quieres Megatronus- Se despidió y se fue corriendo a entregar su trabajo

-Adiós nos vemos mañana!- Le grito Orión a Sunny

-Podemos ir a casa ya-Dijo Megatronus irritado

-Si voy- Dijo Orión distraído

Llegaron a su casa y el estaba total mente distraído que ni se dio cuenta que la puerta seguía cerrada y choco con la puerta

-Orión estas bien?- Pregunto su hermano

-Si claro, oye y Cony?- Pregunto Orión

-Fue con sus amigas a festejar su graduación- Dijo Megatronus abriendo la puerta con su llave

-Claro es verdad la gradación es la siguiente semana- Dijo Orión poniéndose la mano en el rostro

-Pero dijiste que no te interesaba- Protesto Megatronus

-No dije que no me interesaba, dije que no tenía pareja- Le declaro Orión

-Pues invita a la femme esa- Dijo Megatronus yendo a la cocina

-Si lo sé y si tiene pareja- Dijo Orión

-Pues ni modo no vallas y ya- Dijo Megatronus irritado

-Gracias por la ayuda me servirá de mucho- Dijo Orión con sarcástico

-Cuando quieras- Le contesto Megatronus

Orión se fue a su cuarto algo extraño cada vez que recordaba a Sunny, sentía algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida tal vez era amistad o amor pero algo si sabía es que es algo que nunca había sentido

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Skynight: Hola lectores lamento la tardanza es que no eh tenido tiempo por lo finales la operación de mamá en fi no les digo lo demás porque es personal**

 **Foxy: Olvidaste mencionar que jugaste el Play durante 4 horas a la semana sin ayudarme con la historia**

 **Skynight: Ya me disculpe a parte estaba en una misión muy importante tenía que salvar el planeta tierra de Dark gaya**

 **-Facepalm de Foxy-**

 **Skynight: Como ya sabes como dice el dicho mejor tarde que nunca**

 **Foxy: Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo nos vemos a la siguiente**

 **Skynight: Adiosito! Los amo!**


End file.
